


[Podfic of] The Long Way Home

by silvergrrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M, Movie Spoilers, POV Female Character, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary by AbsolutelyIris: "We should take the long way home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528280) by [AbsolutelyIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris). 



> Many thanks to [AbsolutelyIris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris) for allowing me to read her wonderful story. I hope to add some other works from this series in the coming year.
> 
> Thanks to [lilamadison11](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilamadison11) for her wonderful cover art. She went above and beyond with covers for every chapter, each one as beautiful as the next.
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> 

Cover art by lilamadison11

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%201.mp3) | **Size:** 42.8 MB | **Duration:** 46:40  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%201.m4a) | **Size:** 44.5 MB | **Duration:** 46:40  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
  
 **Stream all chapters:**  
  
 **Download all chapters:**  


  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Long%20Way%20Home.mp3) | **Size:** 119 MB | **Duration:** 2:10:35  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Long%20Way%20Home.m4a) | **Size:** 124 MB | **Duration:** 2:10:35  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

Cover art by lilamadison11

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%202.mp3) | **Size:** 43.8 MB | **Duration:** 47:41  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%202.m4a) | **Size:** 45.5 MB | **Duration:** 47:41  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

Cover art by lilamadison11

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%203.mp3) | **Size:** 33.5 MB | **Duration:** 36:28  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Long%20Way%20Home%20Ch.%203.m4a) | **Size:** 34.8 MB | **Duration:** 36:28  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
